


I Believe in Happily Ever After

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Series: Unfinished and Abandoned Fics [8]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Avi is straight, College aus give me life tbh, Kevin just wants his friend to be happy, M/M, Slow Burn, but endgame mavi, mitch has that effect on people, or so he thought, there will be kavi and scomiche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: "College is all about self discovery, man! You can't do that if you stay in your room all day writing songs and playing guitar.""I can try."In which Avi is an awkward transfer student to a new college and he's having a time adjusting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom turn up. I'm mavi trash because of course I ship a rarepair. Why couldn't I just ship scomiche like everyone else.

"Come on, Avi, just come to First Friday with me." Kevin Olusola said to his roommate, who was laying face down on their shared couch. Kevin heard some muffled words. "What was that? I couldn't quite hear you over all that apathy for anything outside of this room."

"I _said_ ," Avi started, lifting his head a bit, "that I don't want to go, and there's no reason for me to go anyway. It's not like I'll make new friends or find a club or anything. I don't even want to be here." Avi sighed, letting his face fall back into the couch cushion. It was quite comfortable, he'd have to admit.

"Come on, Avi. I know it was hard moving all the way to LA, especially since you apparently came from the top of a mountain, but you won't enjoy yourself if you never get out of the room!" Kevin said, sitting on the bed. Avi turned his head to look at him.

"It's just a lot, Kev. I'm lucky I've known you for so long, so I do have a friend here, but think about it. I'm a sophomore by the schools standards, so I won't find any friends my age. All the other sophomores already have their groups and it's not like any freshman is going to go out of their way to be friends with me."

"You sound like a high schooler."

"And you sound like a prick."

"Avi, listen to me. College is all about self discovery, man! You can't do that if you stay in your room all day writing songs and playing guitar."

"I can try."

"You really are something else." Kevin chuckled. He got up and grabbed his bag. "I'll be walking around; call me if you decide to get out of this room and live a little." He gave a small smile and left Avi alone in their room.

Avi sat up on the couch and grabbed his notebook. He scribbled down some lyrics that were in his head before setting the book down and looking out the window.

"At least the view is nice." He muttered. His dorm was wonderfully located, the campus courtyard just outside his window. That surely would never get annoying. Like at that moment, when it was full of students, old and new, basically screaming about clubs. Not annoying at all.

Avi didn't really like living in LA. He definitely preferred life in nature rather than this hustle and bustle of city life. He just wanted to drive out and live in the forest with the Sequoias. Was that too much to ask?

Avi sighed again and thought of Kevin. He'd known Kevin since their freshman year of high school, when they met at a choir competition. Their schools were competing against each other, and the two boys had forged a friendship during the all day competition. Avi still sometimes teases Kevin about how his school kicked Kevin's butt. He smiled at the fond memory.

Giving another deep sigh and feeling the regret already filling his entire being, Avi put some shoes on, grabbed a beanie, and walked out the door. He walked out into the courtyard, where many booths were set up. He walked around, simply looking at all the organizations the school had. Little to none really caught his eye.

"Hello!" Someone said to him. Avi turned to look, and saw a girl holding flyers.

"Hi." He said shortly, doing his best to hide his annoyance. He didn't actually want to talk to anyone.

"My name is Kirstie, and I'm currently putting together an a cappella group for this campus. Do you sing?" She asked, obviously hopeful. Avi considered lying for a moment, but her eyes were just too sweet.

"I like to think I can, yeah." He told her. She did a double take.

"Oh my god, your voice is so low. What's your vocal type? You have to be a bass, right?"

" _Basso profundo_ , actually. If we're gonna get technical about it." He said uncomfortably. It felt kind of like he was bragging, which he really hated to do. Kirstie didn't seem to mind at all, if the way she was completely beaming at him was any indicator.

"That's amazing! Here, take a flyer. I hope to see you at auditions!" She said cheerfully before walking off.

"Yo, Avi!" He heard Kevin say from behind him. He turned around and gave a small smile.

"Sup, Kev."

"You actually made it out of the room! I'm proud. You find a club that interests you?" He asked.

"Not really. This girl wants me to audition for an a cappella group she's forming, but I don't think I will." Avi said, holding up the flyer.

"You have to."

"What?"

"You have to audition. Was it Kirstie that came up to you?" Kevin asked. Avi nodded. "She came up to me too, asking me to audition. I'm absolutely going to; any chance to show off my beatboxing. I want you to come with me, and you're going to audition too. It'll be fun!"

"A cappella isn't really my thing, Kervy. You know that I'm not really into these things."

"How do you know if you don't even try? Come-"

"If you say 'come on, Avi' one more time, I might explode."

"We're going to that audition together, Avriel."

"You can't make me do anything."

* * *

"I can't believe you made me come to this." Avi groaned from his spot in the back of the auditorium.

"What can I say; I'm super convincing." Kevin laughed, flashing a smile that was impossible for Avi not to return. "See, you're smiling! I knew you'd have a good time."

"This is a mad smile. I'm mad at you." Avi retorted, smiling more.

"I swear, it's like you never left high school."

"Why would I leave high school? That's the time that I kicked your butt at the choir comp four years in a row."

"Wow, talk about low blow, Avi. Just had to bring it up." Kevin laughed again. "Oh look, it's starting!" He pointed out as Kirstie appeared on the stage.

"Hello everyone! As you may or may not know, my name is Kirstie. I'm so excited to see so many faces here today! Now I'm not going to be picky, so just sing something that shows off what you do best. First up is Scott Hoying!" She said cheerfully. A tall blond guy made his way onto the stage as Kirstie made her way to the front row.

"Where are his eyebrows?" Avi asked quietly. Kevin shushed him.

"Don't be rude, Avi." He said, chuckling anyway.

Scott's audition was good, really good in fact. He had an amazing range, and his riffs were stunning. Judging by Kirstie's reaction, Scott had a place in the group for sure.

The next few, at least to Avi, were rather subpar compared to Scott. They were good, yeah, but they didn't seem to have... something. Avi couldn't quite place what that something was, but then again it didn't matter. He wasn't the one forming this group.

"Okay, next up is Kevin Olusola." Kirstie said.

"Good luck, dude." Avi smiled, and Kevin smiled back before walking to the stage.

"Okay, Kevin, what will you be singing for me?" Kirstie asked.

"I actually won't be singing a song. I'll be showing you my beatboxing, if that's alright." Kevin responded.

"Oh, a beatboxer! Go ahead, let's see what you got."

Kevin, not to Avi's surprise, killed it. He knew that Kevin was an amazing beatboxer, and he only got better every day. By the end of his audition, most of the auditorium had stood up to clap for him. He beamed as he made his way back to Avi, who high-fived him.

"You did great, Kev. You'll get in for sure." Avi said, smiling.

"Okay, next up is Avi Kaplan." Kirstie said. Hearing his name, Avi was suddenly very aware of his surroundings and all the people that were in the audience.

"Good luck, dude. You're going to be amazing." Kevin said reassuringly, and Avi made his way to the stage.

"Oh, well if it isn't Mr. _Basso Profundo_." Kirstie smiled, and Avi could feel his cheeks getting red. "What will you be singing for me?"

"Um, I'll be singing _Chistus factus est_." Avi said nervously, very aware of all the eyes that were on him. He looked at Kevin, who gave him a thumbs up, before he closed his eyes and began to sing.

That song was one of his favorites to do in choir, and it had a really rich bass part. He hoped that it truly showed what he could do. As he sang, he began to wonder just when he actually started to care about this a cappella thing. He wasn't quite sure when it happened, but at some point, he actually began to feel excited. He actually began to hope that he was picked.

As he finished the song, or rather all he was going to sing of the song, he opened his eyes. He made eye contact with a boy in the audience, and his heart stopped for a moment. Just a small instance, and the entire room erupted with thunderous applause. He still found himself looking at the boy, and the boy was looking right back at him, his brown eyes shining. Avi was only pulled out of his little trance when Kirstie began speaking.

"Holy _shit_ , Avi! That was amazing! How do you get your voice so low?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Just blessed with low notes, I guess." He said timidly, feeling his face getting red again. He made his way back to his seat and let out a huge breath of air as Kirstie announced the next person.

"Oh my goodness, Avi, that was stunning. You did not get enough solos at contest while we were in high school." Kevin said in awe.

  
Avi decided that he wanted to stay and see the rest of the auditions. Or at least that's what he told himself. It certainly had nothing to do with wanting to see the brown eyed boy sing. Absolutely nothing.

"Alright, last audition! Come on up, Mitch Grassi." Kirstie said, sounding rather tired. Avi didn't blame her; she had quite the decision to make.

"Alright, Kirstie, I'll be singing I Need Your Love for you tonight." Mitch said. Avi noticed that his voice was very high pitched. Definitely a tenor.

Avi took a drink from his water, and almost choked when Mitch started singing. His voice was so beautiful, and so _high_. Avi was so taken aback by how high Mitch could sing. And his _voice_. He had the voice of a thousand angels. Avi could feel the blush creeping onto his face as he listened and watched Mitch sing. He was just so _beautiful_. And this was coming from a straight guy.

Mitch locked eyes with Avi as he finished, and Avi basically jumped out of his seat and applauded him.

"Well thank you, Mitch. And thank you to everyone who actually stayed the entire time to hear everyone sing. That's really cool of you guys, to support others like this." Kirstie said, addressing everyone left in the room. "I have a really tough decision to make, now. I'll contact those who made it in a week. I'll see you guys around!"

"Wanna go grab some dinner? I didn't realize that it would run that long, and I'm starving." Kevin said as they walked out, rubbing his stomach. As if on cue, Avi's stomach let out a low pitched growl. "Wow, even your stomach is a bass. How did you manage that?"

"Shut up. Let's go to that barbecue place that's like 2 minutes from here. I need some meat right now."

"Hey, Avi?" Avi heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around and was rather surprised to see Mitch standing there.

"Uh, yeah. Hi. Mitch, right?" Avi stumbled.

"Yeah. I just wanted to say, your voice is beautiful. I really hope you get into the group." Mitch said, smiling a little.

"Mitch, come on! I'm tired and I want to sleep." Scott said from behind them. Mitch chuckled.

"Looks like the roomie wants to leave. I'll see you around?" He asked expectantly. Avi nodded a little too eagerly. Mitch laughed and turned, walking with his roommate.

"See, I think you did just make a friend, Avriel. Aren't you glad I made you leave the room for once?" Kevin said pointedly, a smile on his face.

"Shut up and walk, I want my barbecue."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi, Mitch, Kevin, and Scott hang out before the group members are announced. Mitch and Scott know more than they let on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated posting this bc I rarely have a second chapter done within the next week if chapter one, let alone the next day. I don't want to set unreachable standards for myself.

True to Avi's word, he and Mitch did see each other. As it turned out, Mitch was in every single one of Avi's music classes.

"Well, look at who it is." Mitch said as Avi walked up to him and Scott.

"Hey, Avi right? You were killer at the audition last Friday. You literally have the deepest voice in, like, the universe." Scott told him, causing Avi to blush.

"Thanks. I didn't think we'd have any classes together, what are your majors?" Avi asked, quickly getting the subject off of himself.

"We're both performance majors. Both freshman too, sadly. What about you? Bass man has to be going into music, right?" Mitch questioned. Avi tried to ignore how pretty his eyes were.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a music education major, with a minor in performance. I'm a sophomore, just transferred this year."

"Oh, a transfer student! Where are you from?" Scott asked, seeming to actually be interested. Avi was rather surprised, no one had yet to take such and interest in him. It was kind of weird, if he were being honest.

"I went to the College of the Sequoias in my hometown, just to get gen ed out of the way, then transferred here because this place has a great music program." Avi explained. He really missed being so close to the Sequoias. He'd have to visit soon.

"Oh, I love Sequoias. They are so pretty. I love how tall they are." Scott said. "What's your schedule like? Maybe you and your roommate could join us for lunch later?"

"I'm free from 12 to 1, but my days are pretty packed. Music education is the worst when it comes to class load." Avi groaned. He was in the music building longer than he slept at night.

"Performance isn't much better, If im being honest." Mitch laughed. "But we're free then too. It's a date."

* * *

 

"Kev, you can't bail on me. I know you're free at 12, and I don't want to eat with them alone. Please, just come have lunch with us?" Avi pleaded over the phone.

"You really want me to _not_  practice my cello? Do you hear yourself?" Kevin responded.

"Kevin, please. I think they're talking to me so much because they think I got into the group. They also wanted you to come, so they have to know something. Right?"

"Or they just want to be your friend."

"Be realistic, Kervy."

"You are the worst." Kevin groaned. "I'll do it, because I know that you are a socially awkward mess, but you owe me dinner at some point."

"Thanks Kev, you're the best. Meet at the dining hall in 10." Avi smiled as he hung up. He was happy that he didn't have to go through this alone. Scott and Mitch were... a lot to handle.

Ten minutes passed quickly and Avi found himself sitting alone in the dining hall, waiting for his friend to show up as well as Mitch and Scott. After 20 minutes, he made a personal bet as to who would show up first. After 30 minutes, he was about to get up and leave when Mitch, Scott, and Kevin all made their way up the stairs.

"Have you been up here this entire time?" Scott asked. Avi nodded, and Kevin let out a loud laugh.

"We've been waiting downstairs for you, dude. You need to learn to check your phone." Kevin laughed again.

"Well sorry, I assumed we would just meet up here." Avi mumbled, turning to go grab some food. He was starving.

"Mistake number one: never make assumptions. That never ends well." Mitch said from behind him. "God, this school is the  _worst_ about having gluten free options. Can't a girl get something good that won't wreck me?"

"Girl?" Avi questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Sometimes I call literally anything and everything a girl, including myself. Problem?" Mitch looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all, just curious." Avi breathed out, unsure about how he felt about the intense stare those brown eyes were giving him.

"So anyway, do you think you got into the A cappella group?" Mitch asked as they walked further down the line. "Oh thank god, I've never been happier to see a vegetable."

"I have no idea. At first I didn't even really want to audition, but now I'm actually really hoping I made it." Avi said truthfully. Why he was opening up to Mitch was beyond him, but in his defense, Mitch was really easy to talk to.

"Really? I guess that makes sense; I've only known you for a total of like 6 hours and I can already tell that you are helpless in social situations."

"I don't think we're close enough for you to make those types of jokes."

"Oh sweetie, who said I was joking?" Mitch smirked and winked at Avi, causing him to blush. They made their way back to the table in silence.

"Okay, so im going to tell you two something, because you both seem like pretty cool dudes and I think you'll be chill about this. Still, you could end up being absolute assholes, so I guess we'll see." Mitch rambled a bit.

"What Mitchie here is trying to say," Scott continued, "is that him and I are dating." Scott and Mitch both braced themselves, obviously expecting the worst. Avi let out a chuckle.

"Do Kev and I really look that mean an unaccepting? Of course we don't care that you're gay." He said, smiling. Kevin nodded and smiled as well.

"Who you love is none of my business. I know a lot of people within my religion don't feel the same way, and that's such a shame. How long have you two been together?" Kevin asked.

"Oh god, since middle school, right?" Mitch said, visibly relaxing.

"Oh yeah, I thought I was a super straight boy. Mitchie here made me realize that that wasn't entirely true." Scott chuckled, bringing Mitch in for a kiss.

"Yeah, well, I have that effect on people." Mitch smirked, and Avi swore he threw a wink his way.

"Anyway, thank you guys for trusting us enough to tell us so soon. Like Mitch said, we've known each other for a total of, like 6 hours." Avi said.

"It's no problem. We're going to be working together a lot, so-" Scott started, but he cut himself off. Mitch seemed to tense up a bit, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Kevin asked, confused.

"What do you mean?" Avi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Um... in our Music History class. I've heard that the prof for that class is really hard, so I figured we would study together. You know. If you want to." Scott stumbled out.

"Hm." Avi responded, clearly not believing him.

"Well would you look at the time, it's already 12:50." Mitch said, looking at his phone. "Don't you have a class at 1?" He directed toward Avi.   
  
"Oh shoot!" Avi yelped. He had completely lost track of time. "Shoot, the music center is across campus!" He shot up and sprinted down the steps.

"You better run!" Mitch called after him. Avi couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

* * *

 

_Get Kevin and meet me in the courtyard at 11_

"Why the heck does he want to meet us at 11 at night? I have an 8am tomorrow!" Kevin groaned, putting actual clothes on.

"I have no idea, Kervy. Maybe it has something to do with the members of the group being announced tomorrow." Avi responded. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Are you still on that?"

"They obviously know something! You saw how they acted on Monday, and every time they've seen me they always look at me weird. Like they're assessing me. I bet they know Kirstie, and are being really extra about this whole process."  
  
"You are so paranoid. It's almost adorable."

"You are such a prick. Why did I room with you."

"You love me, and you know it."

Avi shook his head, but smiled nonetheless. They both put their shoes on and made their way outside, where Mitch and Scott were waiting.

"11 on the dot, nice. I love me a man who is punctual." Mitch said.

"What do you two want, we've got 8ams tomorrow." Kevin said sleepily.

"Excuse him, he gets cranky when he's tired." Avi told them.

"No worries, we just wanted to go on a donut run and didn't want to go alone. You two are basically the only friends we have, so we'd figure we'd ask." Scott said in reply. Avi was taken aback at the use of the word 'friend.' They'd only known each other, what, almost a week? Even so, he felt a bond with those two. The four of them felt almost like a family already. Almost, but not quite. Avi couldn't place why, but he felt like something was missing.

"There's a cool 24 hour donut place like 5 minutes from here. It's a nice night, so you want to walk there?" Mitch suggested. Both Avi and Kevin nodded, the latter waking up at the prospect of having donuts. Mitch and Scott joined hands and started walking, Avi and Kevin following close behind.

"They really are perfect for each other, from what I've gathered." Kevin whispered. Avi nodded in agreement.

"It's like they were made for each other. They're attached at the hip." Avi commented.

"You know we can still hear you, right? You aren't that far away." Mitch chuckled, turning around to walk backwards. "You know what I do to people who talk shit about me?"

"If the last week is any indicator? Absolutely nothing." Avi smirked. Kevin laughed really loud, as did Scott.

"Well alright, Kaplan. I didn't think you had the capacity to be sassy. It looks like I'm rubbing off on you." Mitch gave a smirk himself. "If you aren't carful, I might rub off more and the next think you know, you're gay."

"Oh no, please, anything but that!" Avi teases, pulling a genuine smile from Mitch.  _Goodness, his smile is beautiful_ , Avi thought.

They arrived at the donut place, and the four of them sat down at a table. Scott offered to go buy the donuts for everyone, and Kevin had to go to the bathroom, so Avi was left alone with Mitch.

"So, we're friends now." Avi mused out loud.

"It would appear." Mitch responded, looking up from his phone. "Is that a good thing?"

"Hm, let me think." Avi held his chin in an exaggeratedly thoughtful manner. "I transferred to a new school in a new place that I kind of don't like, and fully expected to go through the next three years only ever talking to Kevin. Instead I get out of my comfort zone, try out for a band, and actually make two pretty funny and amazing friends." Avi paused, smiling. "I'd say that's a  _great_ thing."

"You are such a sap." Mitch laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a sensitive sensitive man." Avi said, his smile growing bigger.

"Well that's okay, the ladies love a sensitive man." Mitch smirked at Avi's blush as Kevin and Scott made their way back to the table. Scott had a dozen donuts.

"Jeez, you get enough, Scott?" Kevin laughed, grabbing one.   
  
"We're waiting on another person, so I got enough for the 5 of us." Scott responded, grabbing his own donut. "Those two are gluten free, sweetheart." He told Mitch, who happily grabbed one.

"Who are we waiting for?" Avi asked, grabbing his own donut and taking a bite. He closed his eyes and relished in it's wonderful flavor.

"That's confidential information, and you'll know when they get here." Mitch said ominously. Avi and Kevin shared a look, and Kevin opened his mouth to say something when Kirstie walked into the shop.

"Hey guys!" She said happily as she sat down and grabbed a donut.

"Um. Hi?" Avi responded. He shot a confused look at Scott and Mitch.

"Damn it, Kirstie. I was being all ominous and you literally walked in the _second_ after." Mitch wined.

"Sorry, Mitchie. I'll make sure to be a little late next time so that you can be mysterious for once." Kirstie laughed.

"Um." Kevin said, looking at Avi.

"What's going on?" Avi questioned. "Do you two know Kirstie?"

"They sure do, Mr. _Basso Profundo_. I've known these boys since we were high schoolers." Kirstie said, taking another bite of her donut.

"But you treated them like strangers at the audition." Kevin pointed out. Kirstie nodded.

"Scott came up with this really unnecessarily complex plan, he can explain it to you."

"Hey, my plan was genius, and it worked, so no complaining." Scott said. "So, the three of us have always wanted to form an a capella group, but we could never find group members that fit well with us. We tried so many times in high school, but everyone always came up short. Once we all agreed to go to this school, I started making a plan to find us the perfect members."

"Now, you'd think that he'd be the one to hold the auditions, right? It was his idea to form this group in the first place." Mitch interjected.

"But Kirstie has this gift. She is so good at seeing someone's potential, far better than I am. She sees talent and assesses personality too." Scott explained.

"We figured that out when I warned these two idiots that one of our former members was going to be a huge dick. Spoiler alert, he was."

"You two following?" Scott asked.

"I... think?" Avi said, not sounding too sure of himself. Kevin gave a hesitant nod in agreement.

"Good. So we choose Kirstie to lead the auditions since she is such a great judge of character, and Mitch and I decided to audition to keep up appearances. Since we auditioned, we had to pretend that we didn't know Kirstie so that the people we chose to join the group wouldn't get suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?" Avi asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, we had you two picked out the night of the audition. If everyone saw both me and Mitch talking to the girl who held auditions and two of the other people who auditioned, they'd get suspicious. Mitch and I wanted to get to know the two new members personally, to see how our personalities clash and how well we get along."

"So, you're saying that you both chose me and Kev from the beginning, and you've basically been assessing us for the last week?" Avi asked quietly, his face unreadable. Scott, Mitch, and Kirstie shared an uneasy glance, worried that they had upset the bass.

"Um... yeah?" Kirstie offered. Avi was silent a moment before turning to Kevin, a huge smile on his face.

" _Ha_! I was right!" Avi cheered, and Kevin started dying with laughter. Mitch, Scott, and Kirstie then shared a confused look.

"What?" Scott asked. Kevin composed himself the best he could, but he was still giggly.

"I can't believe- Avi actually _predicted_ this situation! What are the odds?" Kevin basically howled with laughter at Avi's triumphant look. "Looks like I owe you an apology, my paranoid friend."

"It's not paranoia if I was right!"

"Sure thing, bass man." Kevin was actually crying.

"I think we made the right choice." Scott whispered to Kirstie. She nodded in agreement and smiled, and Scott turned to address the bickering rhythm section.

"Okay, you two, calm down for a second. Our first meeting is tomorrow at 7 in the music building. We're going to start arranging a song together, see how things play out." Scott said, grabbing another donut and standing up. Mitch and Kirstie mimicked his movements.

"See you both tomorrow!" Kirstie said happily.

"This is going to be so much fun, I can already feel it." Mitch commented before the three of them left the donut shop, leaving Avi and Kevin alone.

"Guess we should head back too, Kervy. We do still have 8ams, and it's midnight." Avi told his roommate. Kevin smiled.

"Mitch was right, Avriel. This is going to be so much fun. I can feel it; this group is going to go places." Avi chuckled in response, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Avi realize that he may not be straight? Probably not anytime soon but eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first rehearsal goes... well, it goes. Avi realizes that he has a crush, and decides to act accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very,,,,,,, het I haven't written a het fic in years oh god this is weird

They were doomed.

Avi didn't see any other outcome. Both he and Kevin knew nothing about singing a cappella, and there they were, sitting in a circle with three albeit talented singers, just _hoping_ that something would click. They couldn't even think of a song to begin arranging.

"What about something by Adele?" Kevin suggested. Mitch shook his head, but offered no reason. Just as he did for the last 5 people Kevin suggested. Kevin sighed, his patience beginning to dwindle.

"Why is this so hard?" Scott wined. Avi scoffed.

"What, did you think that the 5 of us would just get together and magically be able to sing? I don't even know what you sound like." He said, pointing to Kirstie.

"Do you two want to try Telephone?" Kirstie said meekly. Scott and Mitch looked at each other.

"You sure, Kirst? We all agreed that we wanted to keep that song for just the three of us." Mitch said quietly. "It was your idea, after all."

"I know, but we already have it arranged for the three of us, so all Avi and Kevin have to do is fill in the parts. Maybe it will sound better?" Kirstie said. It was quiet for a moment before Scott started singing. Kirstie joined in with her part, and Mitch came in with the solo.

The three of them, Avi found, were really _really_ good together. As they continued to sing, he added in some low notes, trying different things to see what worked. Kevin started beatboxing, and surprisingly enough, it didn't sound half bad. Of course it wasn't perfect, but for their first time singing all together, Avi had to say that he was impressed.

"Oh my _god_." Scott breathed out. "That was amazing!"

"With some polish, we might actually have our first song done. You think it'll be good enough for The Sing Off?" Mitch asked Scott and Kirstie. Avi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. That sounded suspiciously like a competition.

"Oh, right. We never told you two about The Sing Off." Kirstie said shyly.

"It's a countrywide singing competition for college a cappella groups. We were kinda hoping to audition?" Scott told the bass and beatboxer. Avi stared at them with a blank expression while Kevin couldn't look more exited.

"That sounds like so much fun! Can you guys record yourselves singing Telephone and send it to me? Avi and I can work out the rhythm and bass parts before the meeting next week." He said. Scott nodded.

"Yeah, but why can't you just work now?" He began asking, but Kevin was already dragging Avi out the door.

"I've got to talk to this one, we can have an extra long meet next Friday. See you three around!" Kevin called after them. He and Avi walked to the room in silence. As soon as they made it back, Avi just face planted into his bed.

"You're not quitting." Kevin said pointedly, setting his bag down. He heard Avi's muffled voice from his bed. "You know I can't understand you like that, bass man."

"You know I hate competitions." Avi muttered, turning to face his friend. Kevin sighed.

"I know, but you'll still have me there with you. Just like high school."

"I told you I was done with competitive singing after we graduated."

"I know, Avi, but think of this opportunity. You saw how well we fit together when we sang today. Think of how much more we can do."

"And what happens when we fail?" Avi countered. "Do you think we'll still be up to singing together when we try out for this comp and fail?"

"If we fail, we'll just work harder. That's a really big 'if' too, because I have faith in us. I don't know how to explain it; i just know that we are bound for great things."

"I don't want to sing in a competition." Avi said quietly. He began to think about what that would entail. He would have to sing in front of people again, but instead of having an entire choir next to him, he'd only have four people. Kevin nodded his head and sat down next to Avi.

"I know, man. I believe in you, though. If anything happens on stage, just look at me and I'll help ground you. You know I'll always be here for you, Avi." Kevin said sincerely. Avi sat up and hugged his best friend, holding him close.

"You always know just what to say to make me do things I don't want to do." Avi mumbled. Kevin chuckled.

"I have that effect on people. Well, not really. It's only you if I'm being honest." His phone beeped. "Hey, they sent me a recording already! Let's go ahead and work on it now; it's the least we can do after leaving practice after 30 minutes." Avi agreed, and the both of them spent hours trying different things to fill out the song. By the end, they felt almost satisfied, but something was missing.

"What should I do before the chorus right here?" Avi asked. What he was doing seemed too plain; he wanted to make it interesting.

"Hm... what about that thing you do with singing two notes at once?" Kevin suggested.

"You mean overtones? You think that would fit right here?"

"Yeah, maybe when you have a mic, hold it far away and bring it close while you do the overtone thing?"

"...That could work."

"Let's record our parts and layer it with theirs, see what it sounds like." Kevin said, and they got Avi's microphone. Once their parts were recorded, Kevin layered it with the file that Scott had sent them, and they listened.

Both of their jaws were on the floor by the time the song was over.

"That..." Avi trailed off, dumbfounded.

"That was amazing! I can't believe how _awesome_  that sounded!" Kevin yelped, obviously excited. Avi just stared at the computer screen, replaying what he just heard in his mind. They actually sounded _really_ good together. It was like their voices were made to be with each other. He was snapped out of his daze when he felt his phone buzz. It was a number he didn't recognize.

  _Hey Avi, it's Kirstie! Mitch gave me your number, I hope that's okay. Just wanted to say sorry for not telling you about The Sing Off. I hope you aren't mad at me..._

Avi blinked. Kirstie went out of her way to apologize to him. That was really sweet of her.

_Hey Kirstie. It's alright, was just a shock is all. I'm excited to see what we can do. And I'm not mad, I could never get mad at you._

Avi blushed as he hit send, hoping that he wasn't being too forward. He looked up at Kevin, who was smirking knowingly at him, but saying nothing.

  _That is such a relief! I can't stand it when people are mad at me. I've got to go, but I'll see you around, Mr. Basso Profundo!_

  _See you around, Kirstie :)_

"What." Avi groaned, seeing Kevin's knowing look.

"I didn't say anything." He said innocently, putting his hands up.

"I can basically hear your thoughts. It's nothing, it probably won't even go anywhere." Avi muttered.

"You obviously didn't notice the way Kirstie was looking at you at practice today."

"She was looking at me?" Avi questioned a bit too eagerly. He blushed and looked away from Kevin's smile.

"She was. I'd say go for it, dude."

"I've only known of her for a week, and I've only known her a day."

"And you both already seem to like each other. Why not try it out?"

"What If something goes wrong and we can't work together anymore?"

"You really like to dwell on the 'what if's, don't you?"

"I like to weigh out my options."

"Nah, you're just pessimistic."

"I hate you."

"Love you too, Avriel."

* * *

"How's the arrangement going for your parts?" Mitch asked Avi that Monday. Mitch and Scott were as lovey dovey as ever, and Avi couldn't help but feel a ping of jealousy. He wasn't quite sure where it came from, but he concluded that it was probably just that they were in a cute relationship and he wasn't.

"We're pretty much done with it, actually. Just gotta show you guys to see what you think." Avi responded, checking his phone for the 6th time in the last 5 minutes. Scott noticed.

"Expecting an important text?" He asked playfully. Avi blushed.

"You guys are close with Kirstie, right?" He asked reluctantly. Both Mitch and Scott got very excited.

"Are you going to ask her out?" Mitch asked. Avi blushed harder.

"Oh my god, you definitely should!" Scott told him.

"I asked if she wanted to get lunch today, but she hasn't responded yet..." Avi trailed off just as his phone buzzed.

  _I'd love to get lunch today! Where are we going?_

"I swear, it is not possible for someone to turn this shade of red." Mitch whispered to Scott.

"It's like he's a tomato." Scott agreed.

"I can still hear you two, you know."

"Aw, you love us though!" Mitch said happily, throwing an arm around Avi and pulling him into a side hug. Avi's heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it.

"Take her to a sushi place, she loves sushi." Scott said. Avi made a face.

"What, do you not like sushi?" Mitch asked, pulling his hand away. "Because I don't think I can talk to you if you don't like sushi."

"I've never had it before. I don't like the idea of eating raw fish..." Avi shuddered. The thought made him sick.

"Oh, with how much you like food, you are going to _love_  sushi." Scott reassured. Avi reluctantly began typing out a message, but stopped when Mitch grabbed his arm.

"Don't tell her where you're taking her, be mysterious about it." Mitch told him. Avi nodded, deleted his message, and typed another one up.

  _That's a surprise! Meet me outside of the campus center at 12, and we'll walk there together._

"Not flirty enough in my opinion, but then again, you are a huge softie so it fits." Mitch said after he read the message.

"I don't know if I should feel offended or not."

"Oh hunty, he's just messing with you." Scott laughed. Avi gave him a confused look.

"Hunty?" He questioned.

"Yas, hunty. Slay!" He laughed. Avi looked even more confused.

"Stop it, Scottie. You're confusing his straight little brain." Mitch smirked.

"Drag him." Scott replied.

"It's too early for this." Avi groaned, putting his head on his desk. His phone buzzed again, and he read the message on his phone.

  _Looking forward to it, Mr. Basso Profundo ;)_

"Avi's grinning like an idiot and is blushing hardcore. Looks like someone has a date with our best friend." Scott pointed out. Avi felt himself being pulled up, Mitch and Scott suddenly on either side of him.

"If you hurt her in any way, we will not hesitate to come for you." Mitch whispered into his ear. Avi ignored the shudder that trailed down his spine.

"Oh look, class is starting. Better pay attention." Avi squeaked out, his voice going to a rather high pitch. Scott and Mitch laughed at him, but sat down.

Avi didn't really pay attention at all that class. His thoughts were full of Kirstie. Her beautiful hair, her beautiful voice, her loving and carefree attitude. He couldn't wait to get to know her more. His thoughts were filled with Kirstie.

He could almost ignore the thoughts of Mitch that would pop up on occasion.

* * *

"Have fun, bass man!" Scott called after him after their classes.

"We'll see you in music history, yeah?" Mitch said, winking. Avi couldn't help but blush.

"Yeah. I'll see you both later." Avi told them, walking toward the campus center. He smiled when he saw Kirstie already there, looking at her phone. He decided to be sly and text her a simple 'look up :)'.

She did, and her smile was radient.

"Hey! Oh my god, I cannot wait to get lunch. I'm starving! Where are we headed?" She said happily. Avi smiled back at her.

"That's still a surprise. You'll see when we get there." He held out his arm, and she gladly took it.

"Such a gentleman." She purred. Avi blushed once again. He was beginning to think that he would just remain a shade of red at this point.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they stopped in front of their lunchtime destination, where Kirstie let out a satisfied squeal.

"Sushi! Oh my god, I love sushi so much!" She said with joy. "How did you know?"

"I... talked with Mitch and Scott." He said shyly.

"They certainly gave you good advice! Let's go in, I literally cannot wait." She pulled him inside, and he got little butterflies in his stomach.

"I've never had sushi before, so why don't you order for the both of us?" Avi suggested. Kirstie nodded. After they ordered, Avi was the one to begin the conversation.

"So... how long have you been singing?" He asked.

"God, as long as I can remember. Singing has always been a passion of mine."

"Are you a performance major?"

"No, musical theater. I love to sing, but I also love to act."

"Well, your singing is stunning, so I imagine your acting is as well." Avi told her sincerely. He gave a small smile when she blushed and looked away.

"What about you, Mr. _Basso Profundo_? What's your major?"

"Music ed with a minor in performance. I'd love to be a choir director one day." Avi responded.

"Oh, cool! Can you play any instruments?"

"Only guitar, but I'd love to learn all the string instruments. They're all so beautiful."

"I play the violin! I picked it up a few years ago, and it's a fun hobby. Maybe I could try and teach you what I've learned sometime?"

"I'd love that."

Their lunch together came and went, and before either knew it, it was 1 o'clock.

"Oh, shoot! I'm late for class!" Avi said frantically.

"Me too. Want to just skip?" She asked. Avi looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You... want to just skip class?"

"Yeah, why not? Are you doing something important today?"

"Well, no..."

"Then why not? I'm having fun with you, and I don't want it to end quite yet." Kirstie mumbled quietly, blushing and looking away. Avi blushed in return.

"Okay... want to walk around? There's a bunch of little shops around here, and I haven't really explored yet." Avi suggested. Kirstie perked right up and smiled at him, causing him to blush even more. She sure was pretty.

They left the sushi place and walked around, checking out all the little antique shops around the town. While they were together, Avi learned a lot about Kirstie's personality; she was very bubbly, loved dogs with a fiery passion, and really liked make-up. He smiled as they walked with their arms locked around each other. He truly was having a good time.

"Okay, I think we should head back now. It's almost 2:30 and we probably shouldn't skip more than one class." Kirstie sighed, obviously not wanting their date to end. Avi simply nodded and they began walking back to their campus. They stopped in front of the theater.

"I had fun." Avi said simply, looking Kirstie in her beautiful eyes. She smiled back at him.

"I did too! Maybe... maybe we could do something like this again? Maybe after classes so we can... spend more time with each other?" Kirstie said meekly, blushing. Avi grinned.

"I would love that. I'll talk to you later, Kirstie." He waved, and turned to walk to the music building for music history. As soon as he was through the door, Mitch and Scott were in his face.

"How'd it go?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Are you taking her out again?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Well, yes, I hope, and no." Avi answered their questions. "We can talk details after class, I really need to pay attention." He added when they appeared ready to interrogate him further. Mitch grumbled, but he and Scott backed off as class started.

Avi wasn't actually giving his full attention during his class at all, as his mind once again filled to the brim with thoughts of Kirstie.

And yet, every now and again, he'd have to push away a thought of Mitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost regret making this a slow burn bc it's actually hurting me to write kavi and scomiche, esp when I don't really ship scomiche 
> 
> I need mavi immediately ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh
> 
> On the bright side I love writing Avi and Kevin's friendship. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting, it means a lot!!!


End file.
